Chicago Police Department
The Chicago Police Department is the primary law-enforcement agency in Chicago. With the recent introduction of the Crime Prediction System, police can use the ctOS to identify and locate criminals in a matter of seconds based on as little as a 911 call. If Aiden Pearce uses a weapon in public, steals a car, commits murder, or has a negative reputation among citizens, a witness can call him in, which will trigger a CTOS scan unless he intervenes before it is completed. Appearance and Equipment Most Chicago police personnel wear navy-style uniforms consisting of a bulletproof vest over a light blue shirt and tie, dark cargo pants, black shoes, a checkered police cap, and a dark blue jacket with the Chicago Police patch on the left sleeve and the flag of Chicago on the right sleeve. All active-duty patrolmen also wear a unique star-shaped badge on the upper left of their vest. Officers responding to most calls are armed with semi-automatic pistols; however, they may be armed with other weapons, such as shotguns, depending on Aiden's wanted level. At a wanted level of 4 or higher, Tactical Officers will be deployed. They wear chest armor and helmets, and use automatic weapons. They have much better accuracy and a higher endurance against damage, although their heads, legs, and arms are still exposed and vulnerable to well-placed shots. At a wanted level of 5, HRR (High-Risk Response) Officers will be deployed. They wear full body armor, helmets with bulletproof visors, and communication equipment. Their favored weapons are heavy machine guns and automatic shotguns. Unlike other enemies, they prefer to walk directly towards Aiden while firing. Because of their unique armor, they are essentially immune to common takedown methods like headshots and bullet spraying and must be eliminated either through explosives or environmental hazards. HUD Icons *Red and blue dot: Police officer on foot *Flashing red and blue dot: Police vehicle currently in use *Blue rectangle with red wrap: Police roadblock *Red helicopter profile with a flashing blue dot on the cabin area: Police helicopter currently in use Pursuit When an alarm has been triggered, the police will begin scanning the nearby area for a trace on the player's signal. A yellow ellipse will appear on the map, showing the scanning area. Signal jamming and/or travelling at high speed can help keep a target from being located. If the signal is acquired, the police will locate the player and launch a pursuit. Once the police department begins to locate a player, a bar and icon will appear beneath the map. The icon will initially be a yellow magnifying glass, accompanied by a percentage, indicating how close the police are to finding Aiden. When the percentage reaches 100%, a red reticle will appear and the five-dot bar will turn red. Once the line of sight between a player and the police has been broken, the bar will convert to yellow and the magnifying glass will return as the police initiate a manhunt. If the percentage reduces to 0% or Aiden manages to get beyond the search zone, the bar will convert to white and the search will be called off, resulting in an Evasion. Wanted Levels *One dot: Public Nuisance; 2 Police Cruisers dispatched. Officers will seek to apprehend Aiden, using deadly force only when necessary. *Two dots: Common Criminal; 3-4 Police Cruisers dispatched. Police Helicopter deployed. Officers will seek to apprehend Aiden, using deadly force at will. *Three dots: Wanted Fugitive; 5 Police Interceptors dispatched. Police Helicopter deployed. Roadblocks established and either manned by personnel with automatic weapons or spike strips. Officers will use deadly force at will, apprehending Aiden only if possible. SWAT may be deployed. *Four dots: Top Priority; 6 combined Police Interceptors and Police SUVs dispatched. Police Helicopter deployed. Roadblocks established and manned by armored tactical units with automatic weapons and spike strips. Officers will use deadly force on sight. SWAT will be deployed. *Five dots: Public Enemy; 6 combined Police Interceptors and Police SUVs dispatched. Police Helicopter deployed. Roadblocks established and manned by armored tactical units with heavy weapons and spike strips. Officers are under orders to use deadly force at all costs. SWAT will be deployed. Vehicles *Police Cruiser (Modified Vessel) *Police Interceptor *Police SUV (Modified Polar) *Police Helicopter * Police Vessel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYEkijJgY24 Trivia *The livery for the department is a white paint scheme, with a blue strip on a vehicle's sides. The strip has 'POLICE' written on it. The hoods of vehicles which have them feature a centrally placed emblem. *Roadblock spike strips used by the Chicago PD differ from the fixed location spike strips. The police spike strips are yellow and black and are permanently active. They are usually placed right beside the roadblock cars. *In the story trailer for Watch Dogs, a police officer can be seen disarming Aiden Pearce. *The Chicago Police Department rarely spawn even if Aiden Pierce hasn't caused any trouble as they can only be identified on the mini-map as a red hollow diamond and if the player gets within close proximity they will instead ignore him unless the player pulls out a gun, speeding, vehicle collides or even harass them. Category:Police